Curse on Love
by bishi no aibou1
Summary: Redid chapter!Ryou likes Bakura but thinks his Yami doesn't feel the same. Bakura likes Ryou but doesn't want to show it in fear that something terrible might happen and take Ryou away like what happened to people who he use to love...parings rb. mm. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

… um  .. this is my first fic …….. so yeah .. hope you enjoy it 

So sorry to those that review and found it hard to read. I kinda put some gaps in places. Hope it's betta now. Awfully sorry…. And thanx for reviewing:.

I don't' own yugioh .. though I won't mind owning a few in particular ones ……… looks at bakura and malik 

// …..// Malik talking to Marik through mindlink (hikari to yami)

\\.....\\  Marik talking to Malik through mindlink  (yami to hikari)

_italics_ = thoughts 

(The stuff in this story, like Ryou's family and ancient Egypt, aren't true so yeah)

Chapter 1 

It was another lousy day at school for Ryou. Of course, he had totally no problem in the academic area or P.E. It was just his 'friends'. They tend to only need him when they needed his help or when they needed someone to complain about their lives to. He was really getting tired of it. He wanted to be able to have fun with his friends, friends that he can go to when he had problems, not friends like Yugi and Joey who only remembered him when they needed help with homework or when things haven't been working out with Yami or Seto and when life for them was totally fine they wouldn't even give him a second look. Only Malik was different, he was a good friend but he only went to school occasionally.

But the idea of returning home was less inviting. He liked and maybe even love Bakura but he knew Bakura will never feel the same for him. Everyday he walked in through the door Bakura will just ignore him. It hurt. It hurt real bad. At times when he was feeling down and wanted to run to his yami and tell him his feelings for him he would just be greeted with a pair of cold brown eyes that seem to say, 'Leave me alone'. 

_What was that saying again? Knowing that he's right next to you yet you can't have him?_ Ryou thought miserably. 

There was even more conversation between Bakura and Yami, Bakura's sworn enemy, than with his hikari, Ryou. Ryou's warm brown sparkling eyes have long since lost their sparkle. At school in front of his friends he feigned happiness, not that any of them would notice that he was sad. Even when he wore his innocent, warm and sweet smile that deceived everyone, his eyes were still filled with sorrow. 

_I'm so lonely these days…._

Two years ago Ryou's mother had died in a car accident and ever since then, his father has gone missing. All Ryou had to remind him of his beloved parents were photos he often looked at. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he remembered how his mother used to always make him cookies when he got home and how when he was around 4 his mother read him bed time stories. But none of that was going to come back. Ryou rubbed the tears away and continued to walk down the silent streets.

He finally arrived home. His hand reached for his keys in his pocket. But he couldn't find them. He took off his bag and dug around for his keys when he remembered he left them in the kitchen that morning. He prayed with all his heart that Bakura was home to open the door for him. He rang the door bell several times and stood waiting. Luck was not with Ryou though. Bakura never came to open the door and it started to pour down with rain. There was no shelter out side the house. He was probably not welcome at Yugi's or Joey's house. He had no idea where Tristan lived and even if he did he'll still be unwelcome. Malik's place was out of question it was too far to walk and by the time he got there it probably would've stopped raining. 

Ryou glanced down at his watch. It was already 5:30, no point in heading to the library to escape the rain since it closes at 6, so he stood as close to the house as possible hoping the he won't get that wet. He tried to contact Bakura through their link but found Bakura's side was blocked. He sighed to himself, _Bakura probably wouldn't go through the trouble to stop what ever he was doing to come back to open the door for me anyway. _

Ryou soon started to shiver. The downpour was not likely to stop soon. Black clouds were starting to cover the horizon. Soon the sky was streaked with bright light and thunder filled Ryou's ear. Ryou's soaked white hair was plastered onto his pale face. His quivering lips were starting to turn slightly blue. _Bakura please come back quick._ His uniform clung to his skin making Ryou colder. But Ryou didn't feel cold anymore he was starting to feel kind of feverish. He glanced at his watch again; it was already 8:30. All soaked by the merciless rain Ryou looked even more pale than usual. His eyelids started to fall. And soon he collapsed onto the cold, wet and hard concrete. 

*       *       *       *       *

Malik and Marik were busy fucking each other on the couch when a fuming Bakura walked in through the door at noon. Bakura gave them a glare and opened his mouth to say a string of colourful words when he remembered he was hungry. Choosing between yelling at the two blonds or to fill his stomach he chose the latter. He went into the kitchen and started to rummage through the cupboards to find some food. Marik was supposed to pick him up at Ryou's place. _But no he was too busy fucking Malik to remember. In the end Bakura ended up walking there. He had breakfast before he left; his hikari had prepared his breakfast before he left for school at 7 but the long walk here had used up all the energy so Bakura was starving again. He grabbed a packet of chips and a can of coke from the fridge. Malik and Marik soon came walking in and stared at Bakura who was hungrily gulping down the food. As soon as the last crumb of food was swallowed, Bakura launched into yelling at the spiky haired blond._

"What the fuck do you think your doing, making me walk here? Or was Malik too blimmin hot not to fuck him? I swear to all the gods that if you weren't a fucken good screw I would've sent you to the shadow realm." He paused to breathe and Malik sniggered at his yami. 

"Don't you have school to go to Malik? Why in seven hells are you here? If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had to walk all the way here." He stopped and picked up his coke and drowned it in one gulp. He opened his mouth to say more when his mouth was covered by Malik's. The two started to make out and soon Bakura was stark naked on the couch thrusting into Malik. Marik was getting aroused and joined in. (I'll let you picture it and all the details……..*~* never was good at writing these) 

By the time the three bishies actually sat down, fully dressed, it was already 6. Malik lay lazily on the couch; after all he was kind of tired. Bakura looked out the windows at the violent storm. He hoped his hikari was safe inside the house. 

"I don't think I want to take you home in that weather. And I'm sure you don't want to walk home ….. so you might as well stay the night." Marik had a very sly grin on his face. Bakura considered for a moment.

_Will Ryou be ok if I don't go back tonight? I have spent nights at Malik's before but …… Oh it doesn't matter since at home I try my best to ignore him anyway._

Bakura gave Marik his trademark smirk. "I'll stay, but don't tell me tomorrow morning you regret it." He pounced on Marik and the events that took place earlier on replayed itself. Malik opened one tired lavender eye. _Don't they ever get tired_ He winced slightly as he turned. _Damn those two for giving me a sore ass._ As soon as he thought he was forgotten and could get some sleep, he was pulled to the floor and Bakura straddled his hip. The white haired fiend almost looked like a devil. "How could we forget you?" He leaned down and whispered seductively as he rubbed his erection against Malik's. Malik sighed inwardly, _I guess I'm not going to get any rest soon… He moaned slightly as Marik and Bakura planted heated kisses all over him.  _

Half and hour later the three were lying on the floor panting. 

Marik rolled over and wrapped his arm around Malik. "Is anyone hungry?" 

Bakura, on the other side of Malik nodded in agreement. Marik got up and went into the kitchen. ….Bakura turned to stare at the tanned boy next to him. His blond hair spread out on the carpet underneath his head and some lying on his shoulders, his well tone chest rising and falling. His eyes were half lidded but his long eye lashes covered his lavender eyes. With his lips parted slightly, Bakura almost had the energy to give the seductive boy another fuck. Then a thought popped into Bakura's mind. _Malik looks so peaceful like this, a bit like Ryou……_

~**Flashback~ **

Bakura made his way down the stairs in the dark, he preferred moving around in darkness. He was starting to worry if Ryou was ok. The white haired angel still hadn't gone upstairs to bed yet and it was already 3 in the morning. Every night Bakura will make sure Ryou was safe in bed before he went to sleep. He cared for his hikari though he will never let Ryou know that. When his hikari approached him he always put on a cold mask. He remembered back in ancient Egypt how everyone he loved always had a terrible 'accident' befall them so when he noticed his feelings for Ryou he had tried his best to hide it. _It must be a curse or something. I don't care what it is, but I'm not going to risk losing Ryou._ He reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed the lamp still on. Bakura made his way silently across the lounge to where Ryou lay on the couch, knowing he was a light sleeper. Ryou's delicate features were illuminated by the soft light. His soft snowy hair dangled off the arm of the couch. _He looks even more peaceful than usual. Oh Ra how I wish I could kiss those parted petal lips. _ He was so entranced by the beautiful sight he never noticed how Ryou shivered slightly as it became colder when it was deeper into the night. Bakura was brought back to reality when Ryou turned and curled into a tight ball to keep himself warm. Bakura left and returned with a blanket and placed it lightly on top of his dear Ryou, careful not to wake him up. _I'll take it away before he wakes up. Satisfied, Bakura disappeared into his soul room. _

~**End of Flashback~ **

Marik interrupted Bakura's thoughts as pots and pans started to clang against each other. Malik groaned and started to get up. "He better not have broken anything that belongs to Sis. She's going to kill me." Marik poked his head out and growled at Malik. "I heard that. Can't you have a bit of faith in your yami?" Malik was about to reply but thought better of it. About an hour later, much to Malik and Bakura's relief Marik walked out with food. _If he took one minute longer I swear I would've have eaten him alive. I'm starving. _ Bakura looked at his dinner and scrunched up his face…….."What the hell is that?" 

"Spaghetti made with mayonnaise."

 "You're expecting me to eat it?"

 "No, I made it so I could feed the trees out there."

 "Did we run out of tomato sauce?" Malik questioned with a quizzical look. He remembered Ishizu bought some before she left last week. 

"No aibou. I thought it would be nice to have something different." Marik beamed at his hikari. Bakura rolled his eyes, how could he forget he was staying with the Ishtars, the psychotic pair. 

_I wish Ryou was here to make dinner. His food tastes a lot better. _

Bakura tried his best not to puke at the look of mayonnaise spaghetti. He gingerly picked up his fork and poked at it cautiously. After much inspecting, he finally put some into his mouth. He looked over at Malik who was taking his first bite as well. The two looked at each other and rushed to the restroom.

 "It can't be that bad." Marik waited for the two to return. He tried a mouthful himself and swallowed. "Edible." He ate all of his and when Malik and Bakura he put on his best hurt look. Bakura, being Bakura, just left him and went in the kitchen to get something that HE considered edible. Malik looked at his yami and his empty plate and uttered two words. "You're insane." He started to walk into the kitchen when Marik grabbed his arm and pinned him against the wall. "I know I'm insane but aren't you as well" He dragged his tongue down across Malik's jaw bone making him moan. _OH great, not again.__ I really do need to get something to eat. _Malik tried to push his yami off but didn't succeed. He started squirming and accidentally elbowed Marik in the stomach. Malik froze and swore under his breath. //Gomen. I didn't mean to. I need to go eat// Marik glared at his hikari, clouded purple eyes piercing soft lavender ones. But as quickly as Marik's eyes hardened, they softened. He nudged his koi. \\ No, it's my fault. \\ Malik beamed at his yami and went into the kitchen. Bakura was making dinner. Malik looked over his shoulder and asked for a share.  _What ever it is it looks better than mayonnaise spaghetti!_

Malik and Bakura plonked themselves down onto the chairs and started to eat. Marik, had to finish his 'spaghetti'. _I wanted to see how good the tomb robber was at cooking. _He pouted slightly. \\ How is it hikari?\\ // Not as good as Ryou's.// Marik chuckled. Ryou was very good at cooking. _I wonder what the white haired angel is doing right now. I don't' see how Bakura can restrain himself from fucking him. He's so innocent and …seductive? I don't know, something about that hikari just makes people want to get down his pants. Me anyway. He was so busy daydreaming he didn't notice Bakura and Malik had finished their food and were looking at him intently. "Nani o?" He asked. Malik just shook his head. "I'm going to get a shower." He turned around to go but quickly twirled back around. "Don't come up and pounce on me, cause I'll assure you, hell will break loose." With that said he turned around and slowly made his way up the stairs to the bathroom. __My poor Hikari.__ He's limping. Marik observed. _Maybe we should give him some rest from being the uke._ _

Bakura flopped down on the couch. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the embracing cushions. Marik was vaguely startled, seeing his usually devilish friend so placid. He lazily made his way to the couch. With his eyes closed, Bakura could be mistaken for Ryou, the only thing that was physically different about them right now was the hair, and Bakura's slightly larger build. Marik sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch. 

"What's on your mind?" Bakura considered the question, he started to say what was really on his mind but quickly changed his mind. He turned and smirked at Marik "Well Marik, what do you think is on my mind with you sprawled like that on the ground." He suggested seductively. Marik was surprised at his reply, for a minute he thought Bakura would actually tell him. He quickly regained his composure and turned to look at Bakura with alluring eyes.

 "I don't know, why don't you give me a clue?" Bakura sat up and stared down at Marik through narrowed eyes. He roughly lifted Marik's face up to meet his and brutally kissed him. Marik, however had no intention on being the uke. With one violent push, Bakura was lying on the couch once again, but this time, Marik was on him. He pinned Bakura's wrist down and started planting rough kisses down Bakura's neck. "Got any last comments Kura before I fuck you?" Bakura squirmed under him and tried to get Marik off. "Fuck you Marik." Marik looked down at Bakura lying under him with lustful eyes, "Maybe next time." As the night went on, Bakura was so occupied with Marik, he never noticed Ryou's presence on the other side of their link slowly disappearing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(Comes out from hiding behind Malik )

Sooooooooooo… how was it? …… :S Hope you liked it…. If you want me to continue plz review. It gives me motivation :  I'm sorry if it was boring but …. Plz be nice ….. don't flame………. Ok if it was really bad I won't mind flames ……….. So hope you enjoyed it ^_^*~* laterz 

R/R


	2. Chapter 2

*Beams* 

Thank you to all those people that read my story and reviewed. *Big smiley* 

Yipee, my favourite author reviewed. ::::::

Bakura: People beware she's on a hi. *sweatdrop*

Anyway, sorry to those people that read the first chapter on FF.net cause the italics weren't there when I first posted it. And another sorry to all those people that read it when I didn't put it in paragraphs *Blushes* 

On with the story …… 

// Malik to his Marik //

\\  Marik to Malik \\ 

_italics = _thoughts 

(The stuff about Bakura and Ryou's family and ancient Egypt aren't real ok?)

Chapter 2

Bakura awoke as the first rays of sunlight shown through the gap in the curtains. He rolled over in the spare bed. He chuckled to himself. '_I actually managed to sleep by myself last night.'_ He glanced up at the annoying, ticking clock. It was only 5. '_Ryou would be awake by now, probably in the shower_._' He heard some clashing in the kitchen and wondered why either of the psycho blonds would be up so early. Throwing the blankets off him he sat up. He stifled a yawn as he headed to the door._

The aroma of sizzling sausages filled his nostrils as he walked down the stairs. There was suddenly a loud clash followed by a string of curses. Malik stomped out with a pink apron on and headed to the bathroom, never noticing Bakura. '_Malik wears a pink apron? I should've brought a camera.'  Ignoring the curses coming out from the bathroom upstairs Bakura went into the kitchen and looked at the mess. The fish slice was on the tiled floor, sausages were rolling on the bench and the pan was in the sink. Malik soon walked in and bumped into Bakura. Dark chocolate eyes burned into soft lavender ones. _

"Why are you up so early?"

 "As you said yesterday, I have school to go to. I should be the one asking that question. Never mind, I'm going to go to Ryou's to pick him up for school, want me to drop you off?" 

Bakura accepted the offer with no complaint. He certainly didn't want another long walk home.  In no time the two were roaring their way down the silent neighbourhood. The poor neighbours looked out of their windows and frowned, on occasional days when Malik decided to go to school, he will wake up the whole neighbourhood at an unholy hour. 

After a 20 minutes ride with Malik speeding over the speed limits Bakura gladly got off the bike and walked towards the door.  Only then did Bakura think of using their link to find out what Ryou was doing. His heart nearly stopped beating when all he found was empty darkness. Instincts took over afterwards. The wooden door flew open and an anxious Bakura sped in. He looked around the lounge and found no sign of his hikari. In a whirl of white he was upstairs looking through every room. 

Malik was shocked at Bakura's sudden change of attitude and wondering what was wrong with Ryou, sped up his leisurely walk towards the splintered door. 'What ever it is, it must be bad for Bakura to open it with such force that it'll splinter when it crashed into the wall.' Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of white. He inched closer and his eyes went as wide as saucers when he recognized Ryou lying motionless on the concrete at the side of the house. The tanned boy rushed to his friend's side while telling Marik to meet him at the hospital through their mind link. 

"BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!! Ryou's out here. "

Bakura took the stairs two at a time when he heard Malik's call. All he saw was red. 'Why the hell is Ryou outside.' As he rushed through the lounge he noticed a pair of keys on the kitchen bench. All angered faded away and was instantly replaced with guilt. 'Oh Ra, this is all my fault. If I kept my link open none of this wouldn't have happened. If I didn't stay at Malik's place things might not be as bad. If I …..' Thousands of 'ifs' ran through his mind as he ran to Malik. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ryou.

His beautiful hair was drenched and stuck onto him. His pale skin seemed as white as a ghost's. His uniform clung to his slim body. Usually soft pink lips were pale. Malik was hugging him closely to try and give him warmth. He looked up at the stunned Bakura. 

"Go call an ambulance, he's as cold as a popsicle!!!!!!" Bakura just stood there staring at his hikari. "Bakura go. Don't just stand there." Malik was starting to get frustrated; he picked up a rock next to Ryou and chucked it at Bakura's leg. The dazed brown eyes turned into a dark and dangerous brown. Lavender eyes held the glare of those brown ones. 

"I said go call an ambulance!" This time, Bakura responded instantly. He sprinted inside the house and dialed the emergency number. In no time he was at his hikari's side and trying to give him as much warmth as possible.  The blaring siren of an ambulance was soon heard. Ryou and Bakura were taken to the hospital in the ambulance while Malik rode behind in his motorbike.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *   *

  
'_Ryou, please be ok. Oh Ra, you have to be ok.' _ Bakura sat in one of those uncomfortable orange chairs in the hospital staring into empty space. Ryou's side of the link still hasn't come back yet and Bakura was praying with all his heart, something he hasn't done since … since …… someone very important to him before died ( You'll find out later, promise….) that Ryou would be ok. Marik sat with an arm around Malik. The two were worried about Ryou but was also quite surprised at how worried and anxious Bakura was.  

//Yami do you think Bakura really loves Ryou?//

\\ I would think so……… but Bakura is worried about something. \\ Malik raised his head off Marik's shoulder and looked up at his yami in disbelieve.

// Ryou's lying in a hospital bed. OF COURSE he's worried.// 

\\ No aibou I meant something is refraining Bakura from showing his love.\\ He whacked Malik on the head lightly. Malik settled down and leaned into his yami again. 

\\ Bakura seems to be … I know this must sound strange to use to word to describe the so called great tomb robber but he seems **_scared_** to tell Ryou how he feels. \\ Malik remained silent and hoped that whatever was the matter with his two friends would soon be ok. 

**~BAKURA'S POV~**

It can't be happening again. It just can't. Ryou didn't get ill because I love him. No it can't be. What the hell. I'm not paranoid. I'm not paranoid. 

~**NORMAL POV~**

Bakura closed his dark chocolate eyes and his vision went black but was quickly replaced by a familiar vision……

~**Flashback~**

The setting sun shown down on the narrow streets of Egypt. One lone person clad in only a white loin cloth walked these burning streets with ease. The merciless sun beat down on his bare chest as if wanting him to take shelter under in a shadowed alleyway but the young figure moved on. 

He was turning 17 today and he was anxious to get home.  Life wasn't easy for his family, they had little money so they all worked hard and hardly had the whole family together for dinner. But when there were birthdays the whole family would return and have dinner together. '_The others must be home by now. 'He didn't want his mother to get worried about him and quickened his pace to his village. To his astonishment, he found his neighbours crowded around his house. _

Smoke covered the blazing red sky. The young boy pushed through the crowd, content on finding out what was happening. He started to panic as he neared his house and saw his father and sister crying useless tears. '_No! Where's mother?!' _The whole house was engulfed in vicious flames. People tried to stop him as he ran towards the burning house but he made his way into the flaming house. Red flames licked out around him but he pressed on determined to find his mother. 

Tears streamed down his porcelain face, his white hair was plastered onto his face, and his chest badly burned when he found his mother unconscious on the floor. In one swift movement he swept his mother off the charred floor and sprinted out of the house.  His two brothers ran past him with buckets of water, but the young boy knew better than anyone that gallons of water will not safe their blazing house.  He placed his mother on the floor and the crowd gathered around him. His father and sister came through the crowd and knelt beside the crying boy. The father extended a shaking hand and felt for his wife's pulse. He shook his head weakly at his shaking son. 

Silent tears fell onto the dead mother's charred face.  The little girl burrowed her head into her brother's chest and the other two sons of the grieving family gathered around and shed crystal tears.

~**End of Flashback~**

Tears threatened to fall from Bakura's shut eyes as he remembered the day his mother had died. 

There was a scraping noise as the middle aged doctor opened the door and walked out. A few nurses pushed Ryou out on a bed. The white blankets went up to his flushed chest, his usually pale face was reddened by the fever. The three worried psychos got up and rushed to the doctor. 

"We've done our best to bring down the fever but … his temperatures are still very high. We'll have to see if it'll come down by tonight. You can go and stay with him. "The doctor looked at each one of the concerned boys and gave them a sympathetic smile then walked away. 

The sun was already setting when Malik asked if anyone was hungry. They had waited a whole day but Ryou still hasn't waked up even though his fever had gone down a bit. Bakura sat next to the bed staring at his hikari, Marik and Malik had settled down on a small couch. 

"We should get something to eat. I'll go grab something down at the canteen. Bakura, what do you want?" Bakura continued to stare at his hikari and shook his head. Malik let out a sigh and left the room.   

Nurses came in and out of the room to check on Ryou's temperature, apart from that nothing disturbed the silence in the darkening room. 

The full moon shown its rays into the silent room illuminating the two sleeping figures on the couch and the unmoving white haired sitting at the bedside. All three of them shot up as Ryou let out a moan and slowly opened his eyes and looked confusedly at the foreign ceiling. His vision was soon filled with three pairs of worried eyes, their soft hair brushing against his exposed skin. 

"Are you OK Ryou?" Malik's concerned question brought back the memory from last night and Ryou nodded his head slightly. 

"Where am I?" His voice was soft, almost silent, but raspy. Marik poured a glass of water and helped Ryou up so he could drink it. All the while Bakura stood like a statue away from the bed observing. 

"You're in hospital." Malik looked up from Ryou and glanced over at Bakura. He gave Marik a nudge in the ribs and motioned for them to go out. As the two platinum blonds opened the door and slipped out, Ryou gave Bakura a peek from underneath his bangs. 

_He looks worried. Does that means he cares for me? Oh God, if he does, then he must've been worried sick._

"I'm sorry yami." Soft brown eyes met hardening chocolate ones. 

"I'm sorry. Is that all you can say? You're so pathetic you weakling. I wouldn't have lost the duel to Yami at Battle City if it wasn't for you. And now you drop down dead in the middle of a storm. Can't you even look after yourself? You could've gone to one of your friends house since they're so important to you that you'll betray me in the duel in the shadow realm. But no, my baka hikari just had to stand in front of the house in a blimmin storm, get sick and now I have to look after you!!!!" Bakura snapped loudly at the crying Ryou. 

Malik ran into the room and rushed to Ryou's side. Bakura stormed out of the room and started to leave when Marik grabbed his arm, the two started to give each other deadly glares. 

Streams of tears ran down Ryou's porcelain skin as he buried his head into Malik's chest and sobbed endlessly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ 

Well that's another chapter. Hope you liked it, sorry for the long wait to those that read this on FF.net. I was gonna update before Xmas but then things got in the way and yeah.  

The bit about the duel in the shadow realm  ... I'm not sure of the proper name but it's the duel in the anime when Bakura dueled Yami in the Shadow Realm and Yugi – tachi and Ryou became their favourite cards in the duel. Hope that makes it a bit clearer ^~^ 

Please continue on reviewing ^v^ . I won't write more if I don't' get reviews, they give me motivation. 

*Cuddles Ryou and Malik*

Dakara press the review button and give me your comments. 

JA NE :  


	3. Chapter 3

Malik: Thanks for everyone that reviewed. The authoress would beam if she wasn't weeping over the death of one of her bishies. 

Ryou: She also apologizes for taking so long to update. 

Bakura: She doesn't own any of us or yu gi oh 

Marik: Not much here is true so don't believe it, especially the stuff bout ancient Egypt and Bakura's past.

Ryou: And mind the wrong words, spelling or if it doesn't make sense. Tell her in the review… she'll correct it : 

….On with the story……

// Malik to Marik //

\\ Marik to Malik\\ 

||Bakura to Ryou ||

= Ryou to Bakura (don't think there's any here) =

_italics_  are thoughts

Chapter 3

Bakura looked away from Marik's death glare and shook his arm free. He sat down on one of the uncomfortable orange seats and buried his head into his hands. 

**~BAKURA'S POV~**

 Oh Ra what the hell is wrong with me? Why did I say that? How could I say that to Ryou? None of that was true, so why did I say it? Ryou………… I'm sorry………I'm sorry.  Please … forgive me……… Ryou ………….

**~Normal POV~**

"What the hell is wrong with you?"  Bakura looked up into Marik's dark lavender eyes and shook his head. 

"I … don't know…… you don't understand………." _How am I suppose to tell him that everyone I love has died in some sort of accident and I think it's because of me. _  Marik sat down next to Bakura and stared at the closed door. 

"It's alright Ryou, it's ok. He doesn't mean it." Malik tried to comfort the sobbing boy but to no avail.  Ryou's endless tears streamed down onto Malik's soaked shirt.  Malik patted Ryou's back softly, all the while saying comforting words.  Marik entered the room later on and motioned for Malik to come out.  Mauve eyes looked down at the sleeping form in his arms. Reluctantly he placed Ryou down lightly on the bed and walked over to Marik. 

"What is it?" He whispered, careful not to wake up the upset boy. 

\\ Use the link \\ 

// You didn't need to tell me to come here then // Malik pouted slightly. 

\\ How's Ryou? \\ 

// ……. Upset, depressed and …… heartbroken? // Malik leaned against the door frame and looked at his sleeping friend. _What the hell is wrong with Bakura? How could he say that to Ryou? _ Anger started to boil up inside him, he poked his head out to see if Bakura was still there. He caught sight of the white haired fiend and started to storm towards him when Marik caught his arm. 

\\ Let him be, he's having a hard time as well. \\ Angry lavender eyes glared at his yami.

// I don't care, it's his fault Ryou's hurt, he should feel bad. I'll personally send him to hell if he's feeling great about hurting his **own hikari. //  Malik took several deep breaths and calmed down. **

\\ Feeling better now? I quite like the idea of sending someone to hell but not now. Let's help those two out first \\ 

// How? Are you certain Bakura has feelings for Ryou? This isn't going to work if he doesn't. And even if he does, I have no idea how to knock some sense into that hard skulled brain of his to tell Ryou that he loves him. Or do you have an idea? // Malik looked as his yami with hopeful eyes.

\\ No I don't. \\ They let out a sigh and started to think about how to help their distressed friends. 

Bakura looked up from his hands and checked if anyone was around. He could see Marik and Malik standing at Ryou's door but apart from them no one was around. He sighed and disappeared into his soul room. 

Bakura looked around his dark gloomy soul room and opened the ancient door. Opposite Bakura's soul room was Ryou's. Bakura opened the door and looked in. He came into Ryou's soul room often, but never when Ryou was awake. Nothing changes in Ryou's soul room, it's always neat. Bakura walked across the room and knelt down beside his sleeping hikari. The streams of tears had dried but it made Ryou look like he was still crying. Bakura felt a stab at his heart. _This is all my fault. Bakura raised a hand a brushed the soft bangs from Ryou's face __He looks so peaceful yet so upset just like … … Miza (A random name for Bakura's sister *~* )_when Toosan died……__

~**Flashback ~**

Two sorrowful figures walked towards the pond as the first rays of sunlight beamed over horizon of Egypt. The younger figure lowered his eyes and spoke up. 

"Toosan lets go back. I don't want to leave Naogi with Bakura and Miza. What if something happened?" Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he recalled how his mother had died. She was alone in the house when it went ablaze. The reason for the fire was never found. But the young figure knew it wasn't because Kaasan left something cooking over the fire. _Kaasan is too careful to let that happen.    
  
_

"They'll be fine. Besides Satoshi will help look after the Miza. Bakura and Naogi will be fine."

"Demo…… Let's catch some fish and hurry home."  A horrible feeling was building up at the pit of his stomach. He dove into the pond but to his dismay, there wasn't a single fish in sight. He surfaced with a puzzle look. There were usually plenty of fish in this pond. He waited for his Toosan to surface. When he was met with a puzzled look he climbed back onto the bank. 

"No wonder there aren't anyone else here. The whole village is usually here in the morning for fish. Let's head to the river. There might be some there." The young figure looked up at his toosan and nodded hesitantly. 

The walk to the river wasn't long. When they arrived they saw the rest of the people of village there catching fish. Without hesitation the young figure dove in and searched for some fish.  He surfaced and placed the fish into the bag they had brought with them. Couple of people saw him as he surfaced and came over to say how sorry they were that his mother died. He lowered his eyes as more people came over. 

"Oniichan!" The young figure's head snapped up at his brother's voice. _Oh no! Did something happen? Why's Bakura here? He saw his brother standing a few metres away and rushed over to him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Naogi, Miza and Satoshi with him. _

"What is it? I thought I told you guys to stay home."  He gave Naogi a stern gaze. 

"We were getting bored and it doesn't feel right in another house." Miza looked at the river and her eyes filled with tears. There was a loud rumble and the people in the river suddenly rushed up onto the bank. At the back of the crowd the young figure saw his toosan. The sickening feeling at the pit of the young figure's stomach returned.  He rushed to help his father up but it was as if fate didn't want him to go help his toosan. The rushing villagers created a barrier between him and his toosan. A raging current suddenly swept down the river. The young figure stared horrified as his two brothers rushed to his side. 

They searched the crowd for their toosan and found him at the back of the crowd on the ledge of the bank. He smiled at his sons and they all breathed a sigh of relief. They acted too soon. The crowd was in a panic and as people rushed and pushed each other, a strong hand swept back and knocked the Toosan into the raging currents of the river. 

Miza let out a scream as she watched her toosan fall into the river. She started to run towards the river but Satoshi held back incase she fell in as well. She screamed at Satoshi to let go but her brother's friend held onto her tightly. 

The three boys shoved their way through the crowd and leaned over the bank, searching for their father. The young figure let out a cry as he spotted his father and pointed a shaking finger at a figure being swept downstream by the violent currents. Bakura, being the youngest and also the one that doesn't think before acting, dove into the strong surge of water and swam, got swept, downstream towards his father. _Onegai, please be ok Toosan. Onegai. We've already lost Kaasan. We can't lose him aswell. _ The two brothers stared shocked at Bakura. The distance between Bakura and their Toosan was shortening. They rushed along the bank to their father as Satoshi, carrying a lashing Miza, joined them. Satoshi eyes widened as he saw his best friend in the surging river. _That baka, what does he think he's doing. He won't be able to save his father that way. Oh Ra please let them be ok.  _

The flaying five year old girl in Satoshi's arms freezed and sparkling tears rushed down her face. Satoshi stopped dead in his tracks, his mouth dropped in disbelieve. Naogi dropped to his knees and screamed out in anguish. The young figure, Ren, fell down beside his crying brother and let out a cry of despair. Bakura, stopping all attempts to catch up to his father, mouthed the words no again and again. The raging currents seemed to have lost its rage and slowed down to the calm tranquil river it was when the first rays of sunlight beamed down on its reflecting surface. The toosan lay unmoving on a jagged rock after being bashed into it by the surge of rushing water, blood leaking from his wounds. 

Recovering from his shock Bakura swam as fast as he could to his injured toosan. He softly moved his toosan off the jagged rock and swam towards the bank, dragging the still body with him. Satoshi put the crying girl down next to Naogi and rushed to help Bakura get his toosan onto the bank. 

Sparkling tears ran down Bakura's face mixing with the river water. Ren, Naogi and Miza made their way to the motionless figure lying on the hot desert sand. Satoshi felt for a pulse and pushed down on his stomach, trying to get the water out incase he drowned. Blood continued to leak out, mostly from the head. Satoshi looked at Bakura with sorrowful eyes and shook his head weakly as tears feel down his tanned face.  

They carried the body home and buried it next to their kaasan. Satoshi stayed with his grief-stricken friends and did his best to comfort them. Miza wept until she had no more tears and fell asleep in Bakura's arms. Her pale face streaked with dried tears.  

~**End of Flashback~ **

Ryou rolled over and started to stir. Bakura got up and made for the door. He was closing the door when he heard Ryou utter a name in his sleep. 

"Bakura." 

Bakura slammed the door shut once he entered his soul room. He materialized in the real world, fortunately no one walked passed. He could hear Malik and Marik but they were no longer standing at the door. The doctor turned around the corner and walked towards Ryou's room. He spotted Bakura sitting on the seat and asked him why he was sitting outside when Ryou needed help. Bakura's head snapped up. _What's wrong with Ryou?_ He rushed for the door, the doctor stood staring at where Bakura was a second a go. 

Inside Ryou's room Malik and Marik were trying to wake Ryou up. Sweat had broken out on his forehead and he was muttering something. He rolled to side to side. His hands were clenched into tight fists, clutching the bedsheets. At first Malik thought he was having a bad dreaming and tried to wake him up but when his words and actions seemed to be useless he got Marik to call for the doctor. Bakura burst in through the door and took one look at Ryou and disappeared into his soul room. Malik and Marik stood next to Ryou's bed waiting for the doctor. Marik glared at the doctor as he walked in. _How can someone be so slow?_

The doctor stood at the door and wore a puzzled look on his face. He looked around the room for the other white haired figure but couldn't find him. Malik took one look at the doctor and lost his patience.

"What the hell is wrong with you. You take ages to get here and when you get here you stand there looking puzzled. You've got a patient to look at you know!!!!!!" 

Malik's words brought the doctor back to reality and he rushed over to Ryou's side. 

Bakura rushed into Ryou's soul room and tried to wake up the squirming Ryou.

He opened his side of the link so he can find out what's troubling Ryou.

_|| Ryou, what's wrong, wake up.|| Ryou's thoughts and images started to pour through their link. _

_Smoke covered the blazing red sky. The young boy pushed through the crowd, content on finding out what was happening. He started to panic as he neared his house and saw his father and sister crying useless tears. 'No! Where's mother?!' The whole house was engulfed in vicious flames. People tried to stop him as he ran towards the burning house but he made his way into the flaming house. Red flames licked out around him but he pressed on determined to find his mother._

Bakura sat down on the bed and started to shake Ryou lightly, the dream should end soon. Bakura started to wonder why Ryou was dreaming about his past but placed it aside in his mind, too worried about whether Ryou was ok. 

|| Ryou, are you alright? Wake up.||  

The doctor tried all he could to wake up the boy but to no avail. Malik and Marik stood at the bedside getting more anxious with each passing second. 

The sleeping boy suddenly stopped squirming. He loosened his grip on the bedsheets. One of his hands went up to his forehead and brushed away the bangs. His eyes slowly fluttered open. 

"Kura, where Bakura?" Tears started to run down his face over the trails of the dried ones. Malik instantly went to Ryou's side. 

"What's wrong, Ryou?" Ryou shook his head and tried to get off the bed. The doctor stopped him. 

"You're not going anywhere. You're fever has gone, true, but we need to run a check on you to make sure nothing was harmed. Fever's can be extremely dangerous. Now sit back on the bed while your friends here get you something to wear." Ryou looked down and found out he was only wearing his boxers. A blush crept up onto his face. Malik chuckled at his friend and started follow the doctor out of the door.

"Malik, where's Bakura?"  

"I'm not sure, he came in when you were having that dream and disappeared into thin air…..Check his soul room. " 

Bakura locked his door and sat in his dark gloomy soul room, keeping his side of the link closed. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*Malik pushes author out* 

*sniff sniff * Well there's another chapter, I apologize again for the long update, the next chapter might take me another week *~* plz bear with me. 

*sob sob* I hoped you all liked it. Please review, they make me write quicker. 

*sniff sob* I'll update as soon as possible 

*buries head in Malik shirt and starts weeping all over again* 


	4. Chapter 4

True to my words I updated within a week. Hehehehhe the last day :P I have been quite busy and I wouldn't have updated if I didn't get requests to. ^_^ By the way, I'll say this now, plz review if you want me to carry on writing, I didn't get any reviews from peepz on mm.org for my last chapter T_T. 

I don't own anything from yugioh.

//Malik to Marik//

\\Marik to Malik \\ 

=Ryou to Bakura=

||Bakura to Ryou (don't think there's any in this chapter)||

_italics__ are thoughts_

And mind the mistakes, if you really can't make out what it says …. Tell me in review…… I'll fix it up *wink* 

On with the story ……

Chapter 4 

Ryou lay down on the soft bed and stared at the ceiling. _Bakura never told me about his past. But that dream, I'm sure it was real. How though? I'm going to talk to Bakura, whether he likes it or not. _ Ryou closed his eyes and enter his soul room. As he stood in front of Bakura's door he hesitated before trying to open it. _I knew he'll lock it. __I guess I have to try the link. _

=Bakura?= The link was also blocked. Ryou sighed in frustration. 

"Can't you just open the door?! I need to talk to you!" 

Bakura's head jerked up at Ryou's outburst. _I'm sorry Ryou, but I don't want to talk right now, I need to think. _Bakura ignored Ryou and disappeared from his soul room. He appeared in his dark bedroom at home, and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. _I shouldn't leave Ryou by himself at the hospital. He pondered on whether to go back to the hospital or stay here where he knew he wouldn't be interrupted. Rolling to his side his face met with the black duvets. Getting up he headed to Ryou's room. _Oh, Malik's gonna come and get some clothes for Ryou, I forgot about that. Guess I'll go back to the hospital then._ Walking out into the chilly night (not sure what time it is, say somewhere around 3), he headed slowly for the hospital, making sure he didn't clash into Malik and Marik. _

Ryou was peacefully sleeping when Bakura entered the room. Bakura sat down in the chair he sat on earlier in the day and looked at Ryou's passive face. Placing his arms softly on the bed and resting his head on them he started to go over all the possibilities for Ryou to dream of his past. His eyes soon started to droop, as hard as he fought to keep them open, sleep still took over. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *           *          *

Early the next morning, Malik and Marik quietly pushed the door open. The sun rays (yeah I know I have an obsession with the sun :P) shown through the gap in the curtains and onto the two sleeping figures. Placing the bag of clothes they had got for Ryou on the couch, they softly retreated and sat down on the seats outside Ryou's room.

\\ They looked so sweet.\\ 

//uh huh// 

\\ What's wrong aibou? \\ 

// I'm just ……*stifling a yawn* …. tired ….. it's been a long day // 

\\ You want to go home and get some rest? \\ 

// Nah, I'll just sleep here. Wake me up when Ryou is free.// Leaning against Marik's shoulder, he soon fell asleep. Marik draped an arm over his aibou and closed his eyes to grab some rest himself. 

Not long after the two blonds left the room, Bakura woke up. Lifting his head he sighed in relief when he found Ryou still peacefully sleeping next to him. He noticed the bag of clothing on the couch and got up. Opening the door he found the two tanned boys sleeping on the seats. Bakura made his way to the nurse's station and asked when Ryou would be let out of the hospital. The brown haired nurse at the station looked grumpily through the files all the while complaining about how Bakura was so early in the morning. Bakura, totally unaware of the time until hearing the nurses complaint, looked at the clock on the wall. _What's she complaining about, it's already __seven thirty__. Ryou would probably be heading to school now.  Crossing his arms, he waited impatiently for the nurse to sort out the files. _

"He can leave in two days if nothing happens." Not bothered to say thank you, Bakura headed back for Ryou's room. Without knocking, not wanting to wake up Ryou, Bakura opened the door and slipped in, closing the door behind him. He froze when he saw Ryou changing. Ryou was pulling on a pair of jeans but stopped when he found Bakura at the door. Blushing, he turned around and finished putting on his jeans. Bakura turned around so he and Ryou were facing back to back, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as well. 

"Um, I didn't mean to walk in on you like that." 

"Oh… that's ok." Ryou slipped on a top and told Bakura he could turn around now. Regaining his composure Bakura turned around and saw what Ryou was wearing.

"You might want to change out of that and into your pjs. The nurse said you will be staying here for at least two days. " Ryou pouted. 

"But I'm fine." Bakura wasn't completely sure he wanted Ryou to stay in hospital for another two days but was more worried about Ryou's health. 

"I'll let you get changed." His hand was on the door knob when he paused. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night." And he left the room and closed the door with a click.  

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *         *          *         *          *

Two days later, Malik and Marik helped Ryou pack up his stuff and got ready to leave. Bakura leaned against the wall outside the room. _That Yugi and the rest of them didn't come visit, or call to ask what was wrong with Ryou. That's strange, I thought they were good friends with Ryou._ Pushing off the wall, Bakura stepped into the room to see if they were ready. 

Ryou stumbled over some invisible object, Bakura moved forward to hold him, but Malik was quicker as he was closer. He led Ryou to the bed and sat him down. 

"Are you ok?" Malik placed a hand on Ryou's forehead. 

"Your fever's coming back. I'll go call a doctor." Malik headed for the door. He was nearly out of the door when Ryou stopped him. 

"I'm fine. I don't want to get kept in the hospital for another day." He smiled his trademark smile and Malik gave in. Bakura however furrowed his eyebrows with concern. 

"I think we should get the doctor to check on you anyway." Ryou looked over at Bakura with sad eyes, smile swiped from his face. 

"Let him be Bakura, he'll know more about himself than you." Marik placed a hand on Bakura's shoulders. "Let's go." Picking up Ryou's baggage, the four left the hospital and headed home. 

Once they stepped into the house, Bakura made sure Ryou got his temperature taken. Malik looked at the thermometer. 

"He's only a bit higher than normal. Bakura you worry too much." Sitting casually on the couch next to Marik, Bakura nodded then glared at Malik. Ryou was sitting on the other couch and smiled brightly. _Bakura cares, he cares! And he said sorry for what he said before._ His smile widen and he got up to make lunch. Malik stood in his way and guided Ryou to his room. 

"Get some sleep. I'll bring you some pills for your fever. Don't worry about lunch, I'll make sure we're fed." Giving Ryou a wink and he walked out of his room, leaving Ryou sitting sweatdropping on his white bed. _The last time he cooked here…… I better go stop him.  As Ryou reached the stairs, he stopped in his tracks. Bakura was walking up the stairs, deep in thought when he saw Ryou's slippers. Looking up he narrowed his eyes at his hikari. _

"Go to bed. You're not going anywhere or doing anything until you're feeling better." 

"I'll go to bed if you make sure Malik…" Clashes were heard in the kitchen, something fell onto the floor and broke. Bakura nodded knowingly, "I'll make sure he doesn't burn down the house. Now go to bed. We'll bring lunch up for you."  With that, he headed down the stairs to stop Malik from causing havoc. 

 __

Several nights later, Malik and Marik sat in Ryou's lounge watching TV. Malik's head rested on his yami's shoulder, Marik's arms wrapped protectively around his aibou. They had stayed at Ryou's place to help look after Ryou. Bakura was washing the dishes in the kitchen while Ryou was asleep in his comfy bed.  As Bakura headed up the stairs he turned off the TV cause his two friends were sound asleep. He checked Ryou's room to make sure he was sleeping soundly before walking in his own room. 

_Ryou's going to go back to school tomorrow. He seems fine enough, I hope nothing happens. I should leave for awhile, it's been so hard to keep this mask on and I don't want any harm to come to Ryou. Malik can look after him while I'm gone. _ 

Moving around the room, he collected some stuff and stuffed it in a bag. He slung it over his shoulder and made his way downstairs. 

_Maybe I should wait until Ryou leaves for school tomorrow, say my good byes._ Retracing his steps back to his room he placed his bag in the wardrobe and went to bed. 

The next morning Bakura ate his last breakfast made by Ryou (for the while) silently. Pulling Malik to one side so Ryou couldn't hear he asked Malik to look after Ryou. 

"Don't worry, it's only school, nothing can happen to him." Malik replied, mistaking Bakura's request. _Oh well, he'll figure it out soon enough. _

"Itekimasu." The two hikaris charmed before they sped down the streets on Malik's bike. Watching Ryou's disappearing form, Bakura ran up to his room, grabbed his bag and started to leave. 

"Where are you going with that? Don't tell me you're leaving. " Marik stood in the doorway, blocking Bakura from going. 

"That's my business, now get out of the way." He tried to shove Marik aside but the tanned figure didn't budge. 

"It's pretty obvious you like Ryou, so why are you leaving? And the cold mask? " 

Bakura tried again to get Marik to move, sighing in defeat he started to voice his problems. 

"You see, every person I have truly loved before has died." 

"Well of , have you forgotten you've been locked in the ring for millenniums? And everyone dies." 

"No, you idiot, I don't' mean that. Accidents always befalls the people I love, I don't want Ryou to get hurt so I'm going to keep my distance."  Marik leaned against the wall and looked thoughtfully at Bakura. 

"You're paranoid." Marik would've laughed at Bakura if he didn't look serious. 

"You'll still like him so how is leaving going to…" Marik was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Bakura walked into the lounge and picked up the phone, afraid it was Malik telling him that something had happened to Ryou. 

"Hello?" He replied gingerly. 

"Bakura, it's Ishizu."

"Oh Ishizu, when did you come back? I thought you left a few weeks ago." Marik's head jerked up at his aibou's sister's name, panic filled his eyes. Bakura let out a sigh of relief. 

"I arrived here this morning. I came back so early because I … I … found something you need to know. Could you come over to Malik's place? It's urgent." Her solemn voice made Bakura's heart do a somersault in his chest. 

"I'll come straightaway…. Is this something bad?"

"…Yes….you might want to tell Ryou you'll be gone for a few days aswell….Is Marik there…. If he is, tell him to come, he might be able to help. I need to contact Yami now; I'll see you at my place. " 

"Why is Yami involved in this?" Hatred seeping through his words. 

"You'll find out when you get here……… One last thing and you have to answer me honestly; do you have any feelings for Ryou?" 

"……um……Yes I do…. This concerns Ryou as well?" New concern flooded his heart. 

"Yes, but he doesn't need to come. How long have you liked Ryou? Forget I asked, just come quickly." With that she hung up leaving Bakura holding the receiver and beeping sounds filling his ears. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Thank you to everyone that reviewed ^v^ *beams* 

Gomen ne This chapter was short and boring ………*blush* The story gets interesting in the next chapter. I apologize again for the boring chapter. 

Please review if you want me to continue, if I get none I won't update L . Dakara if you want to read more …… press the review button. ^v* 

Ja ne 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I redid some parts of it so it fits the plot.  Changes start when Marik tell Malik that he and Bakura will be gone for a while. You can not read it there'll be a review in the next chappie since this one is stuffed up. Next chapter is hopefully if I can get my hands typing ….. on Monday the 15th ……. Coz finally we have a teacher's only day …. Yay …….. *runs around dancing* …. Ok …. So … yeah 

OMG…sorry for the long update…..hontori gomennasai…… After I updated the 4th chapter it was close to the Chinese new year so I had to help out and then school started and I and homework and all. No I'm nto lying…I got homework on the first day of school :'( T_T. 

This chapter isn't as long as my other ones …… sorry…… and mind the mistakes…… I wrote this in a rush…….

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 

\\ marik to malik\\

//malik to marik//

_italics_are thoughts 

=ryou to Bakura=

||Bakura to ryou|| 

(notes)

none of this is true ok ……? 

Chapter 5 

Bakura placed the receiver back in its holder and got up to leave, telling Marik to go with him. 

"Ishizu didn't mention anything about ……. about the mess in the lounge?" Marik wore a worried look on his face as he strapped on his helmet. _Ishizu's__ going kill me for not cleaning up the mess on the carpet._

"No." Bakura replied plainly, too worried about what Ishizu had to tell him. Sensing his friend's anxiety, Marik said no more and sped down the roads to his house. Half way there, Bakura calmed down a bit from worrying. 

"Why would there be a mess in the lounge at your place when you've been staying at our place ever since Ryou went to hospital?" Bakura asked, wanting to take his mind off the problem he was about to face. 

"Well…you no that night when we went back to get some clothes I kind of convinced Malik for a fuck since we couldn't do that at your place, but before we could clean up you called and told us Ryou's fever was back so we left the mess unattended" Knowing how Ishizu liked to keep things clean, Bakura would've laughed at how careless his friends were but the thought of Ishizu just reminded him of what was awaiting him, or rather the mystery of what was awaiting him and he fell back into silence. Marik sighed as he noticed his friend retreating back into the world of worry.

Bakura burst through the doors and nearly crashed into Ishizu. Marik hesitantly walked in, staying well away from Ishizu. 

"What's this urgent thing I need to know?" Bakura urged Ishizu to tell him. The Egyptian motioned him to an ancient rock slab. Hieroglyphics were carved into the jagged slab. Bakura inched forward and peered closely at the carvings. 

While Bakura occupied himself with the hieroglyphics, Ishizu looked calmly at Marik. 

"Go clean up your mess before Yami comes." Marik disappeared into the bathroom to get the cleaning stuff {Not sure what you use to clean carpet ….carpet cleaner?}. 

Bakura's eyes darkened dangerously with hatred and anger but his eyes soon filled with concern. "Ryou……" Noticing Bakura had finished reading the stone slab she gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. 

"Don't worry, there's a way to undo this." She added reassuringly. The door bell rang shortly and Marik was told to open the door. 

Grumbling complaints under his breath Marik opened the door to find Yami standing on his door step. (NB. Bakura and Marik both don't like Yami) Narrowing his eyes he snarled. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Clouded lavender glaring into crimson.

"Marik mind your manners, I told Yami to come." Ishizu welcomed Yami in, earning glares from both Marik and Bakura. 

"Ishizu, I hold no offense against you but, why did you call me to come when those two are around." Yami shifted uncomfortably on the spot, slightly annoyed at getting up earlier than usual. Ishizu tried to keep her calm and not snap at Yami for what he did in the past. (I'll tell you soon don't worry, it's written on the stone slab) Before she could answer, Bakura lunged at Yami and landed a forceful punch on his face. 

"You fucken bastard. You're here to clean up the mess you left millenniums ago that messed up my whole life." Glaring at Yami he breathed deeply trying to calm himself down. After all, Yami was the only one that could undo the spell. (hint) Yami however was still clueless about what Bakura was talking about. Furious at Bakura for punching him he landed a punch of his own on Bakura's jaw. Bakura totally lost his calm and punched Yami in the stomach, as Yami doubled over, he kicked him in the face. Marik, who had no idea what was on the slab since he hadn't read it yet, thought Bakura had lost his mind, starting a fight when Ishizu was standing there. 

"Bakura, calm down. This is going to get us no where." Ishizu said calmly, understanding Bakura's hatred. Yami picked himself up, "I don't know what you guys are talking about. You have no right to hit me tomb robber." Bakura opened his mouth to make a rude remark but thought better.  Once again, Ishizu motioned for Yami to look read the slab. Marik was getting rather tired of not knowing what was going on so he stood gingerly next to the ex-pharaoh and examined the carvings. His hands clenched into tight fists and his sights were directed to Yami. 

"You worthless piece of shit." He punched Yami, and he went sprawling onto the floor. _No wonder why Ishizu isn't stopping them. I nearly forgot that. Did I really do that? _ Memories started to flood Yami's head.

~Flashback~ 

Yami sat on his throne, his loyal sorcerers standing infront of him. 

"I want to put a curse on Bakura." Yami said it so coldly that the sorcerers looked up. 

"But, Pharaoh, Bakura was your lover. (SUPRISE …..hehehehe….i won't mind anyone flaming me on this……..)" Yami glanced at whoever it was that dared voice and objection. 

"You said it yourself. He was. He's got someone else now. " Yami said, sounding like he was upset Bakura left him. The nanny (hey that's what I call them, the people that look after the little kids in the palace) standing next to wall sighed  inwardly. _You're the one that found Hatsui and left Bakura, Yami. When he asked why, you told the guards to whip him and when they were done they left him in the cold streets. And to think I watched you guys grow up together. Now you're going to put a curse on him, Yami what's happened to you? Does becoming the pharaoh take your heart away? _

"Now back to this curse. Curse him so he has to live when all his loved ones have to die tragically. " Hatred burned in Yami's eyes._ That's what you get Bakura when you betray me. How dare you go seeking for love from Satoshi when I didn't give you permission. You're MY fuck toy. _

"Get going straight away. At the darkest hour tonight we will start. I've already saved up all my strength; I would be in charge of cursing him. "With that he dismissed his sorcerers and headed to his chambers to have a little fun with his fuck toy, Hatsui. 

~End of Flashback~

Yami looked down at the floor._ Yeah I did. There's no point denying it._  Getting up off the floor he looked Bakura in the eye. 

"Well, it's already done, I regret it, I'm sorry. What do you want me to do?" His gaze fell on Ishizu. 

"There should be a way to break the spell. Yami?" 

"To what I know of, there is a way to undo it. But you need to go back to the crystal where the curse was set in. It'll be impossible to find it now. And you'll need to have lots of power to undo the spell. " 

Ishizu sat thinking for a while. Her thoughts were interrupted when Bakura shot up. 

"I'm going to get Ryou from school. If anything happens to him…"He left his threat unfinished and ran out of the door. 

"Marik bring him back here. Tell Malik you and Bakura will be gone for a week or two and tell him to to keep a close eye on Ryou." Marik nodded and ran after Bakura.  

\\Aibou? \\ 

//What's is it Marik? I'm in the middle of a class. // 

\\ Ishizu's back. \\ 

// Shit. Did you clean up the mess before she saw it? // Anxiety rushed through their link. Marik chuckled slightly.

\\ There's something more important than dirty carpet. Bakura and I will be gone for a week or two. I'll tell you when we get back what's happening. Look after Ryou. \\

// I don't need you to tell me that. //

\\ No…… keep a close eye on him… there's ancient magic at work and Ryou's in risk of getting hurt.….Look after yourself too. \\ Malik frowned slightly. 

//Yami, what's wrong? //

\\Don't worry aibou \\ With that Marik closed the link. Malik wasn't convinced. He sat in front of his desk looking dazedly at the cloud out side. 

"Malik." _I wonder where's yami and Bakura going._

"MALIK ISHTAR!!!!!!!" Malik shot up from his seat, soft pink crept onto his tan cheeks. He smiled innocently at Kaede, knowing she was the nicest teacher in the whole school. Kaede looked at the Egyptian. 

"Sit back down. And have you done your homework?" 

"Um…no Miss." The teacher rolled her warm brown and a few strands of reddish brown hair slid down over her eyes as she shook her head. 

"Tell me, how many after school detentions have you got for not doing your homework?" Malik smiled sheepishly at her.

"Um, one already." The class snickered but that was quickly silenced by a glare from the sensei. 

"You're lucky I'm not giving you another one. Malik beamed at the teacher.  

_Thank Ra, she didn't give me another one I have to look after Ryou, I can't waste my time doing stupid detentions. It was no surprise though; Kaede (she prefers to be called by her first name no one know's why) has never given out a detention since she came last year. None to me anyway. I wonder if she likes me or something. _

The bell rang for interval, interrupting Malik's ridiculous thoughts. Malik started to walk out of the room when Kaede called him back.

"Don't miss anymore homework Malik and pay attention in class the exams are coming up." She hesitated before she carried on. "Look out for Ryou, he didn't look too well in my class this morning." With that she started to walk out of the class. 

"Sensei, how old are you?" Kaede stopped in her steps before she attempted really hard not to laugh. 

"I know what you're thinking, I don't like you anymore than a student." She started to walk again but Malik recovered his composure from Kaede's statement and ran in front of her to stop her. 

"So how old are you?" He smiled one of his seductive smiles and a light blush crept onto Kaede's face. 

_What the hell is wrong with me? I'm blushing because a human that's two years younger than me is smiling at me seductively._

"Guess." 

"25." Kaede's eyes went as wide as saucer's with shock. 

"Do I look that old?" Hurt could be heard seeping through her voice and she made her way towards the exit before Malik could make another attempt at guessing. 

"Miss did I say something wrong? I mean usually for someone that could graduate with a degree for teaching would at least be in their twenties." Kaede opened her mouth to say something but her eyes clouded and she seemed to be concentrating on nothing but thin air. 

"Go look after Ryou." With that she was gone.  __

Bakura and Marik sat on the couch while Ishizu questioned Yami on the curse. 

"There's a way to undo isn't there?" 

"To what I know, there is, but you need to use the crystal the curse was set in. It's pretty impossible to find it now.  You also need to have really strong magic, more than when the curse was created." 

"With your three millennium items, magic wouldn't be a problem, I don't think." She took a deep breath before she carried on. 

"I can send you guys back to Ancient Egypt but you guys have to promise not to change anything else apart from breaking the curse. " She gave the three guys a questioning look. Bakura and Marik promised straight away. Yami looked doubtful. 

"You're not going to say you're not willing to clean up this mess you started are you?" Marik spat at the ex pharaoh. 

"Ok I'll go." 

"Um…… Bakura I know this is going to be hard for you, but you have to let the curse do what it did back then until you guys can go undo the curse." Bakura's eyes widened. He shook his head.

"We have to change as little as possible because it may effect the present. If you undo the curse after everything takes place then you would've still lived the life you did. If the people you love didn't die then….. the present would be totally different. Tell me Bakura, how many people died back then?"

"Six and you expect me to watch them die again?" His voice was shaking slightly. 

"I'll try my best to send you guys closer to the last death but……you have to wait until the last one dies. Bakura I know it hurts but do this Ryou." The mention of Ryou's name decided Bakura. 

"…ok…." _For you Ryou…only for you._

"Well then we should get going." 

Ok the mystery is who the hell is Kaede. I'm sorry if I didn't make it seem like one but I'm writing this when I'm attempting to study for a maths test.  

Well there's another chapter ….. I won't mind flames ….. and the next one might take another two weeks…….. I'm really sorry ………. 

Hope you liked it ………. And you have to keep on reviewing otherwise I'll lose all motivation to write this fic……. I have short attention spans…..so please review….

Ja ne 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok for those of you that didn't understand my hastily written chapter 5 here is an explanation. And for those of you that did understand my gibberish chapter you should read this aswell cause I think some of this wasn't in Chapter 5.

Back in Ancient Egypt when Yami was pharaoh, Yami and Bakura was 'together' but then Yami kinda got someone else and dumped Bakura. *Crash* (got hit in the head by a flying chair thrown by Bakura) (Bakura: You Do'ahou. When am I a person that get's dumped? *Whacks authoress in the head*) (Back to the story) So Bakura was upset and went to his good friend Satoshi. Yami found out and even though he dumped Bakura he still claimed Bakura as his 'property' so he got mad and got his fellow minions to cast a spell on Bakura making every person he loves die tragically. (As in they die when they're not suppose to) As a result, Bakura's family died and so did his 'good friend'. As a result Bakura thought he was cursed, which he was bang on correct, and decided to not love anyone else so they don't die. But when he met Ryou he fell in love. (hehehehehehe that sounds cheesy) 

Ishizu found out about the curse and told Bakura. Yami was reminded about his evil past and had to help undo the curse. The curse however can only be broken by erasing the carvings of the curse on the gemstone with out breaking the stone. (I know I didn't say that last chapter). Since all this happened centuries or was it millenniums ago the gemstone would've been broken by now so they have to go back in time to undo the spell. 

That's about it I think. On with the next chapter.

________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

"When you undo the curse you guys have to have a physical body. When that time hasn't come yet you can choose to stay in spirit form." 

"Ishizu, do we get our own bodies or what?" Marik asked. "I mean Bakura and Yami have their bodies back then but how the hell am I suppose to get a body?" 

"You know when you materialize (or solidify which ever one fits) in this world? You can do the same there. This goes for Yami and Bakura aswell, though I think if you guys are around Yami or Bakura in ancient Egypt then Bakura and Yami should either use their original bodies or stay in spirit form so there wouldn't be two of you. Are there any more questions?" 

"Will we still have our links with our Hikaris?"  Yami asked, still dubious about this whole thing.

"I don't think so but I can keep in touch with you guys using my millennium necklace, if there's anything important," she emphasized on important as she glanced at Yami, "then I'll relay it to them. " Yami looked slightly disappointed. 

"My last advice will be to stick together and not use your magic unless absolutely necessary as you'll need as much magic as you can have to undo the curse. You guys have to get going, there's not much time left." As she finished her sentence her necklace started to glow, the three yamis watched in awe as they were surrounded by a flash of light. When they opened their eyes they were no longer sitting in the lounge of the Ishtar's but in a long corridor made of marble and with fancy plants every 2 metres or so. 

Ishizu opened her eyes slowly with effort as she stared at the deserted couch where Bakura, Marik and Yami had been sitting on just seconds ago. 

Yugi collapsed onto the grass as he suddenly felt Yami's presence disappear. Tears streamed down his face. ##Yami? ...Please answer me## 

"Hey Yug, what's the matter?" Jounichi asked with concern as he knelt beside his spiky haired friend. Seto looked down at his aibou's friend and rolled his eyes. Tea and Honda, just arriving on the field rushed over to where Yugi sat crying his eyes out. 

"Yugi, what's the matter?" Tea asked, patting Yugi's back trying to comfort him. Honda clenched his fist as he stared at his crying friend. 

"Ok, who ever did this is going to pay." Yugi hearing this choked out a weak no. 

"Yami's disappeared. I… can't feel his presence." The tears continued to roll down his face though he tried as hard as he could to brush them away. 

"I bet it's Ryou's yami, who else would do something awful to Yami apart from that good for nothing pile of shit called Bakura." Tristan began to storm off when Malik and Ryou walked passed in the distance. From where Tristan stood, Malik and Ryou seemed to be totally unfazed by Yami's disappearance. __

_How could they not know? They must be off to celebrate with their yamis. I'll show them not to mess with Yugi and Yami._

Little did he know that Malik was taking a very shocked and unwell Ryou to the nurse. As Tristan approached the pair he landed a harsh punch on Ryou's face, knocking the sick boy off balance and into the wall. Blood ran down Ryou's split lips and he looked up questioningly at Honda as he held his head in his hands.

"What the fuck was that for Honda? You can't just go around punching people. Especially not ones that sick. You bastard." He bent over to where Ryou rested and helped the white hair boy up. 

"How's your head?" Ryou leant against Malik as he gripped his head with his hands. 

"My head… hurts….it's getting …. better though." Malik stood supporting his friend until Ryou wanted to move on. __

_This is so strange, first Kaede seemed to predict something was going to happen to Ryou then  Marik's presence disappeared and Ryou gets a headache. Marik you do'aho _{hehehehe Rukawaaaaaa}_ you never told me we'll lose our link as well. Baka yami where the hell are you and Bakura? _ 

Malik frowned when he noticed Honda glaring at them. The rest of the 'gang' was heading towards them as well. Malik reframed from laughing when he noticed the pharaoh's hikari crying his eyes out. 

"How can you still do that to me when we've been so nice to you and treated you as a friend, Ryou? Give Yami back to me. Give him back." Punches and kicks were sent towards Ryou. Ryou cringed at the pain. 

_Bakura where are you? Itai o. Doko……..anata wa doko?_

"I'll say, you two should be happy Yami didn't banish your yamis to the Shadow Realm and what do you do to repay him?" Malik dodged Jounichi's punches and was tempted to use his millennium rod on him when I voice yelled at stop. 

All eyes flew towards Kaede as she glared at Yugi's 'gang'. Malik stared at his teacher, she was a lot paler than before and she was still getting paler by every passing second. Ryou moved up next to Malik. Lavender eyes looked questioningly at the boy. __

_He couldn't even stand before, how did he manage to walk up next to me?_

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Before any of the students could answer a voice answered for them. 

"Why MISS Kaede they are under my supervision. Do you have a problem with that? I may not have as many degrees with you but I am still a teacher, in fact one with more experience. I think I would know the difference from and a play fight. Don't think you've got over five degrees that everyone else is an idiot." Mr Matsura, the PE teacher sneered. 

"It only just occurred to me, how can a 17 year old brat get so many degrees? I bet you faked them. I should go tell the head master now and see what he has to say." Malik looked on with his mouth open.  __

_She has over 5 degrees and she's only one year older than me. Ra is she a genius or something. But why the hell would a genius be doing here._  

Warm brown eyes hardened and were glaring so dangerously it could rival with Bakura's death glare. 

"Well, Matsura sensei, "her voice was just short of being a hiss, "I believe no matter what you say to the head master won't matter because if these children were under your supervision it will surely be your fault that they got hurt. Looks like the person the head master will be talking to won't be me." A loud speaker blared and an angry headmaster's voice roared through. 

"Matsura sensei come to my office this instant with an explanation for this fight I hear going on on the fields. " Kaede couldn't help but smirk at the other sensei's stupidity. 

_This stupid human is more idiotic than I thought. He's been trying to get rid of me ever since I came, that do'aho. Maybe I should just erase everyone's memory about this whole incident.  Hmmmmmm… decisions decisions…… I hate decisions. Ren where the heavens are you? _

A crowd had gathered around them and was silently watching Matsura sensei walk off angrily to talk to the head master. Malik tried hard to hide his smirk. 

_It's about time he goes sees the headmaster. He's been picking on Ryou ever since we came to this school. _

"Ok, you guys might want to do some explaining here." The crowd had started to fade and the 'gang', Ryou and Malik turned towards Kaede. The slender figure sat down onto the soft grass and leaned on one arm. Her reddish hair flew back behind her as it danced in the warm breeze. 

"Yugi you go first, this all revolves around you doesn't it?" 

"You won't understand Kaede sensei. He…… Bakura took Yami away. I can't feel his presence. He's gone." Tears started to trail down his cheeks. 

"I know what you must be thinking sensei, these children must've gone nuts talking about yamis but no we're not total nut cases. This is all true and this is all because of Ryou" Jounichi pointed an accusing finger at Ryou. The white haired boy cringed at the accusation. 

"Hold it right there. What makes you think this has to do? In fact what makes you think Bakura did this? This isn't fair on Ryou." 

"Hn, who else would hate Yami so much apart from Bakura." No one noticed Kaede's snicker. 

"Ryou must've got jealous that Yugi had such a nice yami. We all know Bakura is nothing but a pile of shit. I can't believe you did this to Yugi. I mean we treated you like a good friend." 

"Since when did you treat Ryou as a friend? As far as I remember, Ryou was only someone you guys went to when you guys had problems." Malik's eyes were filled with rage. 

"Yugi isn't the only one that lost his yami. We all have. Next time you guys should get your facts right."  Malik started to lead Ryou away. 

"Oh Ryou we're so sorry. We didn't' know. Please forgive us." 

"It's ok Yugi." Ryou turned around and gave Yugi one of his famous 'it's ok smiles' before heading off with Malik. Jounichi tachi started to walk away trying to comfort Yugi from losing his Yami. Kaede sighed as she saw one problem resolved. She started to get up but failed miserably as a wave of dizziness hit her. 

_Oh Ra, that wasn't a good idea to transfer Ryou's pain to me. This headache is killing me. I better think of a way to block this curse until Bakura breaks it. The last wall I put up is fading away and transferring Ryou's pain inflicted by this stupid curse to me isn't going to work in the long run. I need to get home. Maybe I should take the rest of today off. _ Kaede sighed inwardly as she tried to get onto her feet again. 

Bakura and Yami frowned as they recognized where they were and turned into spirit form. 

"Anou, Ishizu, you can't leave us here….this is miles from where we're suppose to be." Bakura said to the air, expecting Ishizu to hear. 

"Where are we? And what time are we in?" Marik asked as he looked around, confused. He noticed Bakura and Yami weren't 'solid' anymore and decided to follow their example after all, they're the ones that knows we they were.

"We're in the palace." Marik turned around and stared at Yami. 

"That means the other you will be here too…? Ok ishizu let's get out of here. I don't want to have to put up with two Yamis." 

"Hello? Ishizu?" Bakura's eyes narrowed. 

"Why the hell isn't she answering? I am not staying in this time frame dammit." Just when Bakura was going to sabotage the palace Ishizu finally established a link with the yamis. 

"I'm sorry if this is too far before the accidents but it's the best I can do until my power restores. Once I have enough magick I'll send you guys further along in time. Keeping this link is also a strain so you guys are on your own for a while."  

"Hang on Ishizu. How long do we have to wait?" Bakura looked genuinely worried but no reply came. 

"Great." Yami and Bakura muttered under their breath. Suddenly voices could be heard further down the long corridor. Yami looked away and started to walk the other side. Marik however was more interested in knowing who voiced the voices. 

"Let's go explore." Before Bakura or Yami could stop him he had already made it half way down the corridor. 

"Guys come one. We're not going to stand here until Ishizu's done are we?" He turned around and looked at Bakura questioningly. 

"We'll go anywhere but that way." Bakura glared at Marik. The blond gave in and walked back to Bakura. 

"What ever it is you don't want me to know, I'll find out." Marik smirked and took off in the way Yami was heading before. Yami exchanged a glance with Bakura. Bakura held the eye contact. 

_Marik is not going to find out._

_I definitely agree._

They both turned to look at the disappearing form of Marik and sighed. Bakura ran a hand through his white hair and followed the blond. 

After half an hour of wondering around following Marik's clueless lead Bakura slumped against a wall. _Why was I so smart to follow this psycho around in circles._ He looked out the window and quickly turned away. 

"Let's move on." He started to walk again but Marik didn't budge from his comfortable seat under the window. 

"I've had enough of wondering around in circles. I'm not moving." Yami nodded in agreement. Bakura's eyes bore into Yami's. 

_You idiot.__ Look out the window._

Yami half heartedly looked out but when he saw what greeted his eyes his eyebrows went straight into his hairline. 

_Shit. _

There's another chappie ……. I no I said it will be done by a Monday in march and now it's april ….*blush* .. I'm really sorry .. it's just that I had so much to do …… and now it's the holiz so I'm updating …..

Hoped u liked it ….. I'm running out of ideas ……. So please review and give me some ideas ……………. This was also hastily written so I'm sorry if it don't make sense ………. Please review otherwise I might just decide to give up on this fic ……….. 


	7. Chapter 7

I no it's been ages since I updated … no I haven't forgotten about the fic .. I was just occupied with other things .. and then I had my internals and exams and yah …… I actually had this written up for quite a while …….. plz dun get pissed at me ……… Im sorry for ne mistakes aswell .. I didn't check it … lol

On with the story ….

Chapter 7

Yami's eyes filled with panic and started shifting uncomfortably. Bakura rolled his eyes at Yami's reaction and gave him a mental kick.

_Do'ahou__. You'll make Marik suspicious._ Marik however was more concerned about getting some sleep.

"The sun's already setting and I'm blimmin tired from all this walking. Is there any comfortable place in this stupid palace that we can sleep in?"

Letting out a sigh of relieve Yami indicated to the other two yamis to follow him.

Walking through walls of the palace the three yamis finally arrived at a decent room where they wouldn't get interrupted. Green plants stood in every corner and pale cream colour curtains framed the windows and balcony. A grand bed rested at the back of the room. Candles lit up the room with a warm glow, welcoming its guests. Without a word the tanned Egyptian ran over to the bed and flopped down on his stomach.

"This is comfortable." He rolled onto his back and propped himself up on his elbows. "Pharaoh, I'm not going to sleep on the same bed as you so you're going to have to sleep on the floor." Yami opened his mouth to argue.

"This is MY place you know, why should I have sleep on the floor, if you don't want to sleep with me then you can spend the night on the floor." He rolled his magenta eyes at the blonde psycho. But his eyes widened to the size of saucers when Bakura's voice stopped him.

"It's the least you can do, Pharaoh. After all, it's your fault we're here." Bakura walked over to bed and joined Marik on the bed. Giving a final glare at Yami he pulled the sheets over his body and closed his eyes, Marik following his example.

Yami looked down at the cold floor then looked at Marik and Bakura's bodies rising with each breath. _I'll see you guys tomorrow._ Walking out of the room he headed to the room he used to sleep in. Entering the fanciful room he was greeted with a familiar, embarrassing yet arousing site. Yami stared, at the two naked bodies sprawled on the big comfortable bed with the sheets hardly covering them, a blush creeping onto his face. His face reddened some more as he felt his lower region respond to the site. Closing his crimson eyes he allowed his spirit to flow back into his body and merge with the former spirit. Pale eyelids lifted slowly and focused on the passive face snuggled into his chest. Lifting a hand Yami brushed a strand of white hair off Bakura's face causing him to stir. _It's hard to think that the tomb robber can actually look so peaceful._ Moments later chocolate brown eyes opened and looked up sleepily at Yami.

"Doshitano?"

"Nandemonai, Koi." Yami's eyes drifted from the capturing brown eyes to the irresistible soft lips as his hands drifted over the seductive body. Moving on top of the other boy he placed a light kiss on the tender lips which soon turned into a very passionate one. The moon shone through the balcony, casting its silver rays onto the two figures on this sleepless night.

Kaede opened the door and stumbled in. Her keys clattered onto the floor and the door swung shut with a bang. Summoning as much of her power as possible she uttered a name into the spirit dimension.

"..R..e..n.." In a flash of light and flutter of wings a dark blue haired angel appeared in the middle of the room.

"Kaede what is it, I'm not suppose to be down in the human world." Frustration was obvious in his voice, his eyebrows were knitted together over his glaring golden eyes.

"Ren …It's …. Ry….." Before Kaede could finish her sentence her coffee brown eyes fluttered closed and she fell into a swirling black world. Strong slender arms caught her before she fell onto the polished floor. Golden eyes widened with surprise and concern.

"Koi!" Picking up the unconscious girl, golden eyes scanned the room and settled on a dark blue couch. Sitting down onto the couch and placing a hand over her head a sigh of annoyance left his lips. Baka, you're going to get yourself killed like this. Wrapping his wings around their bodies a yellow glow enveloped them.

Sweat beaded on Ren's pale skin, his breath coming in ragged gasps. _This.. isn't working…. Why isn't she healing?..... _Sighing in defeat Ren reined in his healing powers and opened his eyes, looking down at the pale face and white lips.

"Kaede…….What happened?" Raising his hand he brushed a strand of reddish brown hair off Kaede's face. A finger ran over the dry pale lips. As he stared down at the ashen face, memories submerged into his mind……….

"Get out! You're not welcome here!" Naogi narrowed his eyes at the visitor, his voice a hiss in the dark night, dripping with hatred. Pulling her dark robe closer to her body, Kaede raised her head and looked Naogi in the eyes.

"You have no right to stop me from talking to Bakura. I'll wait here if you want. A few words with Bakura, that's all I want." Her gaze fell onto the gravel road.

"Onegai, Naogi-niichan." Her voice broke and was barely a whisper, tears streamed down her face. Naogi took a step back hearing the familiar term Kaede used when addressing him.

"Naogi, who is it?" Ren appeared in the doorway. He glanced at Kaede and clenched his fists.

"We have nothing to do with the royal family." He reached out for the door and prepared to close it when a firm hand held the door still. Sighing in defeat Ren shook his head at his brother and leaned against the doorframe. Kaede spun around and found herself inches from Bakura's face.

"You needed to talk to me?" His emotionless voice caused Kaede to wince. _Kura-niichan__…. _

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Don't you think you're asking too much?" Only then did Kaede notice the lanky figure standing behind Bakura, his flimsy hair dancing in the night breeze. Kaede's dark crimson eyes narrowed at the figure but decided against being arrogant and turned back to Bakura.

"Bakura please, take everyone and leave this part of Egypt, it's for your own good. Yami, he…" Bakura looked away, exasperated but before she could finish her sentence Satoshi yelled out in anger, his voice cutting through the night.

"Haven't you guys done enough harm? That brother of yours should be the one leaving, that heartless bastard." Punch landed on Kaede's face, blood dripped down her split lips and her robe slipped off her shoulders as her hand flew to her face. Her eyes were flamed with fire. She lashed out with her own fist, forgetting her wounds. A dark bruise started to form on Satoshi's tanned skin.

"You Bitch!" In the blink of an eye the two had engaged themselves in a heated fight; punches and kicks flew through the air, Kaede totally unhindered by her loose silk skirt. Naogi and Ren sweat dropped as they watched the two.

A frown started to appear on Bakura's face as he started to worry about Satoshi. _Kaede's a trained fighter. Be careful Koi. _Nobody noticed the red stains appearing on Kaede's light blue silk top. Satoshi took a step back and glowered at Kaede. Not backing down from Satoshi's stare Kaede's crimson eyes darkened several shades and glared daggers. Unexpectedly Satoshi leapt forward causing Kaede to take a step back. Kaede's back foot tripped over some loose stones and fell onto her back. A yelp escaped her lip and she writhed on the floor. Not expecting Kaede to fall, Satoshi dove forward to avoid falling on top of the injured girl. The tanned girl rolled on to her side, exposing her blood stained back a string of curses escaping her lips as she tried to get up. Throwing aside all hesitation Bakura rushed to the reddish brown haired girl's side. Naogi and Ren bent over their brother and the Egyptian princess. Bakura's hand reached out and touched the blood stains. Kaede's back arched away from Bakura's hand.

"..Don't…" Bakura looked at his fingers, his brown eyes widened in shocked when he noticed the blood was fresh. Carefully picking up the injured girl he lithely carried her into the house.

"Oniichan get some water and bandages!" Naogi rushed in front of Bakura to collect the needed items. Ren followed his younger brother into the house and leaned against the wall. He tilted his head and looked at Satoshi. The blacked haired Egyptian glared at the limp form in his aibou's arms. Narrowed green eyes met sharp golden ones.

"I don't trust her."

"Hn." Ren looked away from Satoshi's piercing green eyes, his dark blue hair falling in front of his eyes……

Kaede's painful moan brought Ren back to reality. "Kaede. What's wrong? Koi." Kaede thrashed out with her arms, a sheen of sweat covering her forehead. " Kaede's red brown eyes shot open and sat up abruptly, startling the blue haired angel. Kaede eyes was filled of panic.

"Ryou! We have to get to Ryou quick!" She leapt of her seat but a wave of dizziness hit her and she landed on her face. Ren couldn't help but chuckle.

"Baka Ahou."

"Ryou are you ok? How's your head?" Malik took off his helmet and looked at Ryou still sitting on the back of his motorbike.

"Ryou?" Malik frowned and reached out to help Ryou take off his helmet. The boy's white bangs covered his chocolate eyes.

"Malik, where's Bakura and Marik?" Ryou's soft and sad voice made Malik miss his yami. __

"I don't know Ryou. But they'll be back soon. Don't worry about it, ne?" Ryou finished studying the floor and looked out into the horizon.

"I don't want to go in. Let's go for a walk." Ryou turned his head to look at Malik, a slight smile on his face. He started down the street without waiting for the other boy's reply. Malik let out a sigh and chased after Ryou.

The two hikaris stood over a bridge and looked out at the setting sun it's twin in reflected over the calm river flowing beneath the wooden planks. The noise from the city was inaudible, the poisoning exhaust fumes nonexistent. Ryou's brown eyes were sparkling.

"Kireii da yo!" Malik silently nodded his head, absorbed in the tranquility. But nothing lasts forever. A huge cloud drifted in front of the sun, blocking out it's flaming rays.

"Ryou, let's head back now." Ryou's white hair was dancing in the slight breeze. His chocolate brown eyes focused on the obstructing cloud, a sad smile formed on his lips as he sadly nodded his head.

"We can go home and have lasagna and ice cream for dessert." Ryou beamed at the suggestion and tugged on Malik's sleeve, urging him to hurry up.

"We'll go through the city instead of the way we came, it'll be faster." Malik chuckled Ryou's enthusiasm. The pair stopped at the crossing and waited for the lights to turn green. The road usually busy road was surprisingly quiet. There weren't many people heading home from work, or cars honking at each other. As the lights turned green and buzzed Ryou and Malik began crossing the road. They were in the road when a horrible screeching noise was heard. A truck was swerving around the corner, as if out of control. The driver stood down on the brakes but they didn't work. His eyes were full of horror when he saw the two teenagers crossing the road.

I'm sorry this was the shortest chapter so far …….. I was gonna write more but then I decided to update first …… the next chapter … will .. be …. Sometime in the next 7 weeks … lol

Oh wel I hoped u enjoyed is and plz review


	8. Chapter 8

OMG I'm so sorry for the long update .. the disk that I had the story saved in and my half written chapter 8 went wonkas so I had to type up everything again along with my other stories .. I was so annoyed I just lost the motivation to write…. Sob sob .,.. I'm sooo sorry …. This chapter would also have to be a rather short one .. … once again I'm so sorry .. u must be getting tired of my sorries so on with the story ….

Chapter 8

Marik opened his lavender eyes and lifted a hand to rub the sleep out of them and looked over at Bakura's still sleeping form. Marik smiled slightly at his sleeping friend and slowly got up, his feet landing softly on the marble floor, cautious of waking the white haired yami.

"Koi, wait up!" Marik quirked an eyebrow at the voice drifting through the window. _That sounds strangely familiar. _Just when Marik started heading to the window, Yami walked in through the door.

"Where have you been, 'Pharoah'?" Yami looked up at Marik with tired eyes. _Why is he up so early? _

"That's none of your business." Without another word, Yami collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. Bakura grunted in his sleep but was otherwise oblivious to his surroundings. Marik let out a sigh and headed for the courtyard.

Everything outside held an orange tinge to it, cast by the early rays of the rising sun. The many servants of the pharaoh walked around busy doing their chores of the day before Ra shone with its full power.

Marik wandered around aimlessly, his thoughts drifting to the familiar voice that drifted through the window earlier on. _Whose voice was that … it's so familiar yet I can't put my finger on it. _Without knowing it, Marik had wandered away from all the action in the courtyard and entered a serene sanctuary.

Surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere Marik looked up and found himself surrounded by exotic plants and in front of him lay the calmest waters reflecting the glowing sun. Marik was held captive by the tranquility of the place when soft laughter was heard. Determined to find out who it belonged to Marik quickened his pace and headed towards the sound.

He stopped abruptly in his steps, hardly believing what he saw, his jaw short of falling off.

The sound of screeching tires caught the hikari's attention and their heads snapped up. Ryou's eyes were the size of saucers as he watched the truck head towards them, his feet frozen in place. Malik tried to get himself and Ryou out of the way before the truck collided with them but the distance to either end of the road was too far. _Damn these stupid roads._ He tugged on Ryou's arm trying his best to at least get out of the trucks path but he knew they won't be able to move fast enough.

The truck thundered down the road, tears running down the drivers eyes at the helplessness, the two hikaris tried desperately to scramble out of its way and out of the thin air, without a soul noticing, two angels appeared. They dove towards the hikaris and in an eye piercing glow the truck stopped abruptly and the hikaris vanished from the middle of the road.

Malik felt arms wrap around him and his vision was blinded by light. When his vision returned he found himself safely in the backyard of his house. Malik looked beside him to find his friend clearing his eyes and standing over them was Kaede sensei and a blue haired stranger that had an even weirder hair style than his yami.

"Kaede… what just happened? And who's that?" Malik quirked an eye brow at the golden eyed angel causing Ren to twitch and mutter under his breath.

"Mortals…"

"Whoa… he sounds like Bakura."

Hearing all the sudden noise outside, Ishizu opened the door and eyes widened in shock as she realized who stood over her brother and friend, before any words were passed between brother and sister, Ishizu ushered everyone into the house.

"Malik what happened?" Ishizu sat down calmly on the couch while she gestured for the others to do the same. Malik and Ryou hastily sat down still rather jumpy from the close escape.

"There was this truck that was out of control and running towards us. And then suddenly there was this bright light and we ended up being here with Kaede sensei and ... uh... " Malik looked at Ren questioningly expecting a name but the other two occupants of the room was staring at the stab of stone resting on the coffee table.

Ren's narrowed golden eyes resembled those of a cat's as he read the scripture engraved in the stone. Although he knew about the curse it was still a shock to see the evidence of the pharaoh's actions. Kaede's eyes were also fixed on the scriptures, she had never thought she'll see this stone again, since that day she had returned to the city and had the outburst with Yami.

"I believe you must be Ren, Bakura's eldest brother and Kaede, Yami's sister."

Ryou and Malik looked at Ishizu in awe.

"Oneechan, that's Kaede sensei, what do you mean she's the pharaoh's sister?" Ishizu just continued on looking at the pair standing in the middle of their lounge. Ren met her gaze and answered Malik's question.

"We became angels after our death in Ancient Egypt but Kaede was sent to protect Ryou until the Curse was broken hence our appearance in the mortal plane."

"If I'm not mistaken, Bakura and the other two yamis should be in Ancient Egypt right now? Am I correct?" Kaede looked at Ishizu with almost pleading eyes, if the yamis were already sent back in time that meant that her task was soon to be accomplished.

"Yes, and that reminds me. I have replenished enough magic to send them forward." Ishizu's eyes drifted close and Malik and Ryou watched in awe as a glow suddenly illuminated the room.

Sitting in front of Marik were Yami and Bakura in each other's arms. Marik shook his head, positive he must be imagining things. But when he opened his eyes the image was still there. After getting over the initial shock, Marik's lips curled into a smirk. _Oh this should be fun._ Turning on his heels Marik headed back to the palace where the other two yamis slept soundly, oblivious that what they were preventing Marik from finding out was all ready in the open.

After wondering through directionless in the palace Marik let out an irritated cry of anguish and just reached out telepathically to Bakura and willed himself to appear where the other yami was.

On seeing the smirk on Marik's face, Bakura almost instantly knew that Marik had found out. But before Marik could voice any snide remarks a glow surrounded the three yamis. When the lighting returned to normal they found themselves in the grand hall of the palace. Without being given the chance to take in his surroundings Marik's head swung to the majestic double doors as they swung open and a red-brown haired girl stormed in, her eyes burning with rage with flames that danced wildly.

"Isn't that Malik's sensei, Kaede?" Bakura followed Marik's gaze but he did not recognize the person to be a teacher at Domino High, but Yami's younger sister. Yami himself recognized the person that walked in and looked away shifting uncomfortably, realizing that they have moved forward in time and what was about to happen.

"You guys can stay here. I'm going to go get some air." Yami disappeared leaving Bakura and Marik to take in their surroundings. On the throne sat the pharaoh (The one in ancient Egypt) with his arms around an ebony haired boy. The two had their lips tightly locked, oblivious to the intrusion.

The doors slammed shut startling the compassionate couple. Yami glanced up with annoyed eyes at his sister.

"It's nice to see that you're back but where has your manners gone?" Kaede rolled her eyes and sarcastically curtsied annoying her royal brother some more.

"Yami I didn't come back to spend my time bowing to your majesty, plus this isn't a formal occasion. What happened to Ba… … Who is that on your knees?" A look of disgust flooded over Kaede's features. "Oniichan, this is the grand hall, where all matters concerning Egypt should be resolved and sorted, how could you bring your … your…" She was at lost of words to describe the guy sitting on her brothers laps.

When she had left with their mother to the eastern settlement after their father's death and the ceremony crowning Yami as Pharaoh her brother was still with Bakura, but now everything seemed to have changed. Yami wasn't the same anymore, the way he looked at her with such cold eyes as if she was just another servant. What ever happened to her loving brother?

"I don't need you to tell me what to do! I'm the Pharaoh Kaede and let me remind you of your status, if you were any servant I'll have had you slain already for talking to your Pharaoh like that. Now leave." Yami's voice bellowed through the hall, it wasn't a request but a command.

"Oniichan!"

"Guards, take her to her room." The palace guards looked doubtfully at their pharaoh but followed their orders. Kaede glared at them, daring them to touch her. The guards took hesitant steps back.

"Yami I didn't come back to bicker with you but when I have my answers I'll leave. What happened with you and Bakura? I heard that…" She never got to finish her sentence, the dark haired boy frowned at the name. Yami visibly twitched seeing his (new) 'lover' upset.

"Don't ever mention his name again! "

"Demo.. Doshite? Bakura was your lover and you sent him to the dungeons and ordered lashes on him?" Kaede let loose the rein she had on her temper. Bakura had grown up with the royal siblings, much like an older brother to Kaede. She had heard when with her grieving mother about what the Pharaoh had done to Bakura and rushed back hoping that what she heard was false. But something else was wrong, she had went to see the palace mages when she detected the tremble of air currents, the sign that magic was at work, when she had set foot into the palace, asking what spell was at work. The mages had only shook their heads and wished her well.

"Oniichan! And the spell? I sense magic working here; I've been to the crystal where you've inscribed the curse on Bakura. How could you do that to him? And for what .. for that …that…." Kaede gestured to the other boy. "What happened to you? You've become pharaoh for just over three months and you've changed completely! All you do is sit here, all over your love toy while people out in the streets of Egypt suffer under your rule. The slaves you take in that endure the torture you put on them. Yami where's your heart!"

Yami's eyes were burning with rage at his younger sister. His fists were clenched tightly together, knuckles going white.

"Enough! Guards take her to the dungeons and 50 lashes." Kaede narrowed her eyes at her brother and when the guards took hold of her arms she shook them away and hissed, "I can walk on my own."

Bakura and Marik looked on as Kaede swept out of the room with her silks trailing behind her. Marik looked confusedly at Bakura.

"What was that all about?"

"In short, Yami became a heartless bastard after he received sovereignty over Egypt."

"So he dumped you aye? Hn. The great tomb robber Bakura got dumped by the Pharaoh. Now that's some news." Bakura felt like punching the smirk off Marik's face.

"Fuck off Marik." He glanced over his shoulder at Yami and his bed slave who he knew from memory was Hatsui, and slipped through the walls, Marik following suit.

I'm so sorry .. I'm just gonna leave it there coz I'm running into a writers block and I did horribly for my English internal so I've kinda lost all inspiration to write .. so sorry .. I'll and write some more soon


End file.
